Saturated Sunlight
by supedegloop
Summary: Dean and Sam go to investigate a case in Mystic Falls, Virginia where they meet a strain of vampires they haven't fought off before, including the original family. Story is being continued on Tumblr on isthatyourbatmanvoice. Dean/OC some bits are Kol/OC
1. Until the Sun Comes Up

Chapter 1: Until the Sun Comes Up

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Supernatural or the Vampire Diaries characters**

 **A/N: So this is my first fanfiction so I don't** know **if it'll be any good but I'm giving it a shot. This idea has been in my mind for a while now but I wasn't sure if I would be able to put it into words and do the idea justice but I gave it a shot so here it is. Wish me good luck. :/**

 **The title for the fic is based off the song Colors by Halsey and the title of the chapter is based off the song The Fool by a band called The Rubens. Most of the chapter titles are going to be based off songs because I always think it is fun to read fanfiction while listening to a song to add to the atmosphere.**

 **In this story the Vampire Diaries universe mixes with the Supernatural universe but most of it will be focused around Supernatural characters rather than the Vampire Diaries characters as the story moves along. This is set during Season 3-4 of TVD and before Season 10 of SPN but will probably move onto the events of Season 10 later.**

* * *

'Going to talk to the residents and see what they think'. Yeah, sure. Sam knew exactly what Dean meant by that. Any 'talking' he would be doing was in bed with some random drunk girl minus the talking, and the clothes and Sam would be stuck sleeping in the Impala for the rest of the night.

Dean walked into the Mystic Grill, the local restaurant and sat at the bar putting on a sulk which was bound to attract some desperate girl wanting a cheap one night stand. Besides, what girl didn't want to hook up with a guy who looked just as lonely and broken as she did? Though, the pout that played on his face wasn't completely fake, the case the Winchesters had been working on left them totally dumbfounded.

After finishing a case in Atlanta, Sam had read about a couple of mysterious deaths that took place in a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia which were all passed off as animal attacks. Yeah, they've heard that one too many times for it to be even remotely possible, plus, they've never heard of any animal that has the ability to completely drain a human body of blood. At first, it sounded like a regular vampire attack but after close inspection they found that pretty much every person in this goddamn town walked around in daylight and the bite marks on the victim's bodies weren't consistent with bite marks coming from a vamp. Not to mention, the sheriff hadn't mentioned anyone who drew in suspicion and she insisted that she personally knew everyone who lived in the town.

This practically left them with zero leads hence Dean's presence at the bar which was earning him a few looks from other customers, who didn't particularly enjoy the company of newcomers. He realised this. What he didn't realise was the man and woman whom he and Sam had spoken to earlier, eyeing him from the back of the establishment sharing opposite sides of a booth table.

...

 _The sheriff had recommended that the two 'FBI agents' visit Damon Salvatore who consulted her for most of the cases that popped up so off they went to the large brick house residing at the edge of the town._

 _Dean slowed the Impala to a stop with both Winchesters staring at the boarding house with astonishment. Dean was the first to break the silence._

 _"Creepy."_

 _"Dean, c'mon, we've seen worse," Sam replied as Dean raised his eyebrows in agreement._

 _They stepped out of the car holding their gazes on the house as both car doors shut simultaneously._

 _The two walked towards the archway – which provided the entrance with shelter – sporting their signature tuxedos and almost immediately, Dean's eyes fell on the dark baby blue car parked under the archway._

 _"A 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible! Have I died and gone to heaven?" Dean said with admiration in his voice as he eyed the car from left to right and back again._

 _His eyes glanced over at Sam who was giving him a pointed look._

 _"What?"_

 _Sam sighed and turned back to the door._

 _Dean rolled his eyes in disappointment as the two walked to the front door, Dean glancing back at the car every three seconds._

 _"Dude, will you stop that," Sam snapped at Dean as he knocked on the door._

 _"It's just so beautiful," Dean whined earning him an eye roll._

 _The two brothers waited patiently but were left with no answer._

 _"Maybe he's not home," Sam wondered glancing around the residence._

 _"Well then, maybe we should just go and–"_

 _"Yes?" A female voice spoke up as the door flung open, the annoyance in her voice spoke volumes as to how she was feeling about the two men standing front of her._

 _She had jet black hair that moved to form a brown gradient at the ends which fell just past her shoulder blades in waves which greatly complimented her tan skin and blue eyes. She wore dark blue wash jeans paired with a loose white tank, and black combat boots._

 _"Uh yes, I'm Special Agent Bonham and this is my partner Special Agent Copeland and we're here investigating the recent animal attacks," Dean spoke up getting out his badge, Sam doing the same._

 _"Uh huh," she replied narrowing her eyes at Sam, "And why are the FBI looking into animal attacks?" she said shifting her eyes back to meet Dean's gaze._

 _"We're just checking up, making sure everything is in order," Sam joined in._

 _"It'll be easier if you just let us in," Dean responded, his eyes analysing the girl._

 _The girl's glasz eyes glanced between the two brothers before she sighed and fully opened the door._

 _"Fine," she said, her voice still showing traces of disbelief as she stepped to the side to the let the men in._

 _"What do you want?" She continued as she shut the door and walked down the entryway behind the Winchesters who were examining the place up and down._

 _Acknowledging the tension in the air, Dean glanced at his younger brother, before turning around, his brother mirroring his action momentarily._

 _"Uh, well, we actually hoping to talk to a Damon Salvatore, and I'm guessing you're not him," he said with a small smile hoping to soften the girl's expression only to receive an eyebrow raise paired with an expressionless face._

 _"Well, you're not wrong," a voice spoke up from behind them._

 _The girl broke eye contact to glance behind the two men as they slowly turned to face the direction of the voice._

 _"Uh hi, you must be Damon Salvatore, Sheriff Forbes said we could talk to you about the recent animal attacks that have occurred over the past few weeks," Sam opened up the discussion, breaking the tension between them and the girl._

 _"Ah, yes," Damon said a plastic smile appearing on his face which went unnoticed by the Winchesters, "Sit down." He insisted as he walked towards the small tray of bourbon as he poured himself a drink, the smile still plastered on his face._

 _Sam responded by returning the smile as he and his brother stepped down from the entryway into the fairly large living room, taking a seat on one of the burgundy couches._

 _The girl whose name still remained unknown to the visitors, followed them and sat on the matching couch directly opposite to theirs, crossing her arms and glaring at the older Winchester whereas Dean looked everywhere but into her cold stare._

 _Damon returned with his drink as he took a seat next to the girl, his eyes bouncing from her face to Dean's._

 _"Don't mind Kat here, she's just having a long day," Damon said smiling at her breaking the not so comfortable silence._

 _She frowned at Damon before uncrossing her arms and softening her expression._

 _"Well, anyway, we just wanted to discuss the–"_

 _"Animal attacks. What's there to discuss?" Damon interrupted Dean, putting on his signature smirk and throwing his arms up for emphasis._

 _"Mystic Falls is surrounded by a whole heap of forests, it's not anything out of the ordinary," He continued as he got up to refill his glass, "There's all sorts of creatures lurking out there."_

 _"I bet," Dean muttered under his breath. The statement didn't go unnoticed by the two vampires earning him a quick glance from both._

 _Sam cleared his throat, "Well, how many animals do you know that drain the blood completely from their victims?"_

 _"You're saying it's not animals? If it's_ not _animals what else could it be?" Damon countered._

 _Dean and Sam shared an uncomfortable look._

 _Cate smirked. Act dumb. Good plan._

 _Not bothering to get into the unnecessary and gory details the brothers decided to say their farewells._

 _"Well, uh, I think we're done here," Dean responded while he and Sam got up._

 _"Thank you for your help," said Sam as they walked towards the door._

 _"Always happy to help," Damon replied following them to the door, the plastic smile appearing on his face once more as he opened said door for the visitors._

 _"Goodbye," He said as the two brothers left the residence._

 _Damon slammed the door and swiftly turned to give Kat a wide eyed look of shock._

 _"Well they're hunters. That much is obvious," she smiled._

 _"I blame you," Damon pointed at her before returning to his glass of liquor._

 _"Me? What did I do?" Kat snapped, the smile fading from her lips._

 _"Are you going to deny that your boyfriend turned her or?" Damon queried pointing upstairs._

 _"Okay, one, Kol is not my boyfriend. Two, how is it my fault that he turned her? He was just having some fun! She's just a bad vampire!"_

 _"Speaking of…" Damon quickly got a blood bag from the basement, "It's feeding time," he said as he tossed Cate the bag._

 _She caught the bag with ease, sighing and rolling her eyes. She sped up to the upstairs room and closed the door behind her._

 _She looked around the room. Empty._

 _"Carrie, where are you?" She sing-songed._

 _A timid girl with brown hair and pale skin stepped out of the bathroom._

 _"Here," Cate tossed the bag towards her, "You need to feed."_

 _"Why can't I go outside?" Carrie questioned as she caught the bag._

 _"We tried that already. You went all bloodlust crazy, remember?"_

 _"Let me try again, I'll control it better this time."_

 _Kat scoffed, "I don't think so."_

 _"Kol said that you had to take care of me and–"_

 _"Look," Kat replied with gritted teeth speeding up so she towered over the girl, "You might think that Kol loves you or cares about you. He doesn't. You're a toy to him. A pet. A fun little thing to play with. The only reason he handed you over to me, is because he got bored, and trust me when I say this, I have taken better care of you in the past few weeks than Kol would have in a lifetime."_

 _"But–"_

 _"You only think he cares about you because he turned you. You're sired to him."_

 _"What's–"_

 _"Doesn't matter," Kat replied stepping back, "Drink up," she ordered glancing down at the blood bag._

 _"I don't even like A negative," Carrie complained staring at the maroon contents with disgust._

 _"Oh yeah, let me go back and get you another one, we couldn't possibly have you drinking_ this," _Kat_ _growled as she took back the blood bag._ " _While I'm at it, your majesty, would you like some tea, a hot towel, perhaps?" She continued, sarcasm dripping from her voice._

 _Carrie rolled her eyes in response._

 _"No? So drink, up," she snapped as she shoved the bag back into Carrie's chest, turning to leave._

 _"Oh, and one more thing," she spun back around maintaining eye contact with Carrie's eyes, "You're not going to leave this room and you're going to keep your mouth shut, understand?"_

 _Kat's pupils expanded as they shook and shrunk back down._

 _"I won't leave with this room and I'll keep my mouth shut," Carrie repeated and resumed drinking from the bag of blood._

 _"Good."_

 _..._

"As far as I'm concerned Kat, I don't wanna die," Damon hissed, "These hunters look like they know what they're doing a–"

"These hunters look like they know what they're doing?" Kat interrupted, "Oh please. If they knew anything about us, they would be chopping our heads of instead of sitting alone at a bar, moping. Besides, shouldn't we be discussing how to kill Klaus instead of discussing how to kill _them_? They're human, easy pickings."

"I don't get why you want to kill your–"

"Technically he's not my brother."

"She's right Damon," Stefan joined the two, taking a seat next to his brother, "Klaus is more important than a bunch of hunters, considering he wants to drain the life out of Elena."

"Ah Stefan, it's always a delight to see you," Damon sarcastically greeted his younger sibling.

"And right now, I think those two _are_ something to worry about, _considering_ that we aren't completely indestructible," Damon mocked referring to Kat, "Some of us aren't a 1000 plus years old."

"1032. To be exact," Kat replied, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Whatever," Damon hissed back, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, how about a compromise?"

"I'm listening."

"You two figure out how to take care of Klaus, and I, take care of the hunters."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways," she replied with a smirk.

"Wait–"

"Bye," Kat sing-songed, getting up and making her way to the bar.

"Hey Matt," Kat greeted the blond bartender as she sat next to Dean.

"Hey," Matt replied before giving Dean two more shots replacing his last two.

"Agent Bonham, fancy seeing you here," Kat greeted Dean, cringing inwardly at the dumb bimbo act she put on.

Dean quickly glanced at the woman sitting adjacent to him before returning his attention back to his drink, clearly uninterested.

"Um, I don't know if you remember me bu–"

"Oh yeah, I remember you. A ball of sunshine, you are," Dean responded, sarcasm obvious from his tone.

"Right, well, uh, I just wanted let you know that, I agree."

"With what?" Dean hissed, his gaze meeting hers.

"Uh, well, I do think those attacks are just more than animal attacks."

"Really?" Dean slightly perked up, immediately more interested than before, hoping he caught a lead.

"Yeah, I do. I mean I don't what they are exactly, but I have a few ideas," Kat said, smirking inwardly knowing that she got him. Hook, line, and sinker.

She continued discussing her 'ideas' with him before the conversation hit more _interesting_ topics such as what she did for a living and what she was doing later that evening. Nurse and nothing yet paired with the sultry voice she applied, seemed to leave him satisfied.

Soon they were heading out of the Grill, heading towards his motel. Kat didn't expect things to go this way, but she didn't mind. As long as she got rid of them somehow.

After an hour of groans, gasps, and moans, the two fell into a comfortable sleep in Dean's bed with Kat's head on his chest, whereas Sam was left to find a somewhat decent position to sleep in before he finally dozed off in the Impala.

* * *

 **A/N: So I was cringing the whole time I was writing the dialogue because I felt like it was so out of character. Please tell me how you found it and PLEASE give me any constructive criticism that is needed whether it's on character development/portrayal, setting development/portrayal, plot or grammatical errors because I really want to make this better and I certainly hope you didn't cringe.**


	2. Nothing Good Comes After Midnight

Chapter 2: Nothing Good Comes After Midnight

 **A/N: So this chapter's title is based off the song After Midnight by Dorothy. Yea, so here it is:**

* * *

Kat fluttered her eyes open as the blanket of sleep was slowly lifted off of her. Adjusting her eyes to her surroundings she remembered the events of last night. Sighing, she lifted her head up to see Dean with his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

" _Good he's still asleep."_

Swiftly but quietly, Kat used her super speed to get out of bed. Flicking her hair into place, she looked around the room to notice the other man asleep in the adjacent bed. She could only assume it was the other agent. Dean had kicked him out when the couple arrived.

Putting on her clothes she started what she came to do in the first place. Take care of the hunters. She couldn't kill them, that would draw too much attention towards her. This time, she had to be a little more creative.

Wandering around the small room, she picked up Dean's jacket from the floor and searched the pockets. Phone. Wallet. FBI badge. It looked pretty damn real.

" _Maybe they_ are _just FBI,"_ she thought, " _Oh please, who am I kidding?"_

Searching inside his wallet she discovered two twenty dollar bills and his driver's license. Dean Winchester.

" _Special Agent Bonham my ass."_

She glanced around the room for more evidence, her eyes stopping on the jacket of the younger Winchester. Sauntering towards the brown article of clothing she repeated the same process as she did with Dean's by going through all the nooks and crannies. Bingo. She fished out the keys to the Impala from the left inside pocket.

As she started to walk towards the door, she heard a disturbance coming from the bed closest to the door. Sam was waking up.

"Wha…"

Kat rapidly sped up towards him and gazed into his hazel eyes.

"Go back to sleep, forget you woke up."

Kat let out a breath of relief before glancing at Dean's sleeping form and speeding out the room.

…

She set her eyes upon the Impala, taking in a deep breath and making her way towards it.

Unlocking the passenger side door, she pulled open the glove compartment to reveal a handgun and two wallets containing multiple fake ID's that varied from homeland security to park rangers. Flicking through the one that belonged to the other 'agent', she discovered his driver's license. Sam Winchester.

"Huh, brothers. Cute," she murmured to herself a slight tone of mockery present in her voice.

Putting the items back, she slammed the glove compartment shut and scanned the rest of the vehicle before moving onto the trunk of the car.

Opening the trunk she discovered a large box containing multiple weapons.

"Holy shit," she whispered discreetly looking around for any witnesses.

" _Oh yeah, they are most definitely hunters."_

"What _are_ you doing, Katalina?"

She heard an English accent speak up from behind her, instantly recognising the voice. Kol. Unclenching her jaw, she slowly turned around.

"Minding my own business. Unlike some," she retorted, giving him an icy glare, "These people, they are hunters. Just as we suspected."

"And how can you be so sure?" Kol pondered, slowly stepping towards the black vehicle.

"Take a look. You've got everything here. From holy water to nunchucks," she told Kol, gesturing at the array of weapons laid out in front of them.

"What is this? A machete?" she continued, "Wooden stakes? Kol they have exactly what they need to kill any one of us." The worry in her voice was evident.

"Well not all of us," Kol boasted with a smirk. He always loved being an original. He took pride in it, too much pride for that matter. It gave him an ego boost he certainly did not need.

"For once in your life could you care for other life besides yours?"

The older original scoffed.

"I mean this is all your fault. You took that poor girl and turned her into a monster only to hand her over to me, so she could be a pain in my ass instead of yours. But see, that's not the worst part. No, the worst part is that you let her kill all those innocent people first and now we have hunters back in Mystic Falls and the only reason you don't care is because you can't die," Katalina snapped back at him.

"Last time I checked, neither can you, darling," Kol said, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Wow. Out of everything I said, that's what you got. You're unbelievable," she said shaking her head, a smile of disbelief playing on her face.

"I just don't see why you care about these other vampires so much."

"I know our bodies are indestructible, yet I'm pretty sure you had your heart ripped out a long time ago," she hissed at him.

Kol glared at her looking like he wanted to rip out her throat. The sound of running water broke him out of his gaze, causing both immortal beings to glance at the motel door.

"Well, looks like your one night stand is up and awake," Kol said a condescending smirk taking over his previous emotions.

"Shut up," Katalina turned to glare at him only to be greeted by an empty space.

Sighing she shut the trunk of the Impala before rushing back to the room.

Dean seemed to be in the shower and Sam was still out cold so she returned the keys and left the room just as quickly as she came in.

…

"Damon? Stefan? Hello?" Katalina yelled out into the great boarding house only to have silence be the lonely reply.

Thinking they were probably dealing with the hybrid issue she rushed upstairs to check on Kol's pet after picking up a blood bag from the basement cooler.

"Carrie? I got you breakfast," she called out to be greeted by silence once more.

"Carrie?" She questioned again peeking inside the bathroom. Empty.

A look of worry and confusion took over her eyes.

"Shit."

* * *

 **A/N: So this was shorter chapter than the last one. I will be doing a chapter on Katalina's history with the Mikaelsons but that will come later. Also I thought I'd mention that for the name of my OC I really wanted to call her Katarina or Catarina but I thought that might be too confusing with Katherine being a character on TVD so that's just how the name Katalina came about.**


	3. Shadows and Monsters

Chapter 3: Shadows and Monsters

 **A/N: Before I start this chapter I just want to thank user who left a lovely review on this story that really made me feel a lot better that day as I was feeling pretty anxious since I had to go back to school after the break and it actually just made me feel SO much better so thank you once again.**

 **The title of this chapter is inspired by the song Control by Halsey. This chapter contains a kind of gruesome scene so beware.**

* * *

"Look I'm telling you man, there's something special about her," Dean marvelled, taking a large bite from his hamburger.

"You say that about every girl," Sam argued, stabbing his fork into his Caesar salad.

"No I don–Look, I really mean it this time."

Sam nodded still not believing him. Knowing Dean, it probably wasn't true.

"And you know, I-I really feel a connection with her," Dean added, smirking, "And I think she feels it too," he bubbled.

"Some connection, considering she ditched you before you even opened your eyes," Sam retorted, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Whatever man. I felt something."

…

"Damon, I just don't see why you didn't compel them to leave in the first place," Stefan chastised his older sibling.

The two were seated at booth table in the Mystic Grill watching over the hunters as they ate their first meal of the day.

"For one, my dear brother," Damon responded, "They're hunters which probably means they have a shot of vervain running through their system twenty-four-seven, and even if they didn't, they do now," he continued as both brothers glanced at the Winchesters drinking up the town water laced with vervain.

"Two," he carried on meeting Stefan's gaze, "I didn't think they would stay this long, especially after Kat assured us that she would take care of it."

"Speak of the devil," Stefan mumbled, following the tan skinned girl with his forest green eyes as she made her way to the brothers.

"Ah, the girl who can't keep promises," Damon half-teased as she came within earshot.

"A, I made absolutely no promises," she retorted, "And B, we have bigger problems right now."

"Bigger problems than supernatural hunters and your original hybrid brother on our asses?"

"Carrie's not at the house."

"And you win the jackpot," Damon said as he and Stefan stood up simultaneously, their worried expressions literal mirror images of each other.

"I thought you compelled her?" Stefan piped up.

"I thought so too but–I, I don't know okay? Look, we're wasting time, let's just go."

"Sounds like you're losing your mojo," jested Damon as the band of three quickly made their way to the exit emitting a sigh Katalina.

…

"Oh, there she is," Dean noted, stuffing his face with the last few fries before standing up.

"Dude, don't," Sam said attempting to stop his older brother but Dean had already walked up to her, a smoulder plastered on his face.

"Hey, Kat," Dean called out stopping behind her as she turned around, unnoticeably rolling her eyes, putting on a plastic smile.

"Oh, Agent uh, uhm," Katalina stuttered, looking everywhere but into the man's gaze.

"Bonham."

"Right," she replied assuredly, faking yet another smile, waiting in an awkward moment for him to carry on.

"Uh, well I was hoping that, um–" he attempted to engage her but she only seemed interested in the exit.

"Look, I, I really have to be somewhere," she stuttered, pointing at the exit with her thumb.

"Right, course I'll um…" Dean replied as she slowly tried to back up to the door.

"Sorry, I'll, I'll call you," she reluctantly said as she ran out the door.

"Wait you –" Dean ran after her out the door only to stop once he got outside.

"Smooth, real smooth," Sam followed him, leaning on the doorframe, a smug smile placed upon his face.

Dean grimaced looking around the streets.

"What's wrong?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows, curious as to the sudden change in Dean's emotions.

"She's gone," Dean replied as Sam came outside to search the isolated street, as their expressions altered from confusion to sudden realisation.

"Wow, she really is special."

…

"Dude, you slept with a vampire," Sam broke the silence that had set in the Impala as the two brothers headed to the Salvatore residence.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean retorted, setting the silence back into its place.

Dean hurriedly turned into the driveway of the boarding house, Sam hopping out the car before it had even come to a full stop.

They rushed to the entrance of the residence fully equipped with machetes, dead man's blood as well as their regular handguns only to be interrupted by a piercing scream erupting from the woods next to the residence. Changing their route, the Winchesters hurried deep into the forest.

…

The three immortals stopped dead in their tracks as they heard the scream, their heightened hearing revealing the location of the wail.

Using their enhanced speed, they were at their destination in seconds, a brutal scene enveloping their eyes. Two men lay ostensibly dead on the ground. One looked to be over 50 years old but the other was merely 20. The older one had his carotid artery ripped out, his clavicle poking out of his neck. The younger one, decapitated. The marks that separated the body and head were presumed to be bite marks. Centre stage, there stood Carrie. Hunched over a poor defenceless woman, ripping through her throat. The whole scenario took place at a campsite. They must have been a family hoping to have a peaceful night out in the woods.

"Carrie!" Katalina yelled, snapping Carrie out of her bloodlust stricken hunger. She turned to look at Kat, a dark maroon liquid dripping out her mouth, her eyes red, veins spread out below them. Within an instant, she was back to her meal.

Stefan sped up to her, roughly yanking her away, holding her back. She fought back, but his age gave held an advantage over her.

Damon turned to the two men, checking their pulses while Kat rushed to the aid of the woman.

"Dead," Damon grumbled.

"She's got a pulse!" Katalina exclaimed, the relief in her voice was evident. Biting down on her wrist, she began to bring it towards the woman's mouth.

"Hey!"

All three vamps turned to see no one other than Sam and Dean Winchester, the shout coming from the younger of the two. Sam was sporting a shotgun whereas Dean was wielding a machete, both absorbing the scene held before them.

Katalina attempted to heal the woman once more only to be interrupted by a gun shot.

As the shot rang out, a shadow enveloped her. Damon. The bullet entered his gut, only to be pulled back out momentarily.

"What kind of hunter kills vampires with copper bullets?" Damon taunted Sam, grinning.

"The bullets are a distraction. This, is used to kill," stated Dean, attempting to slash Damon's head off.

Instantly Damon put out his hand pushing back the machete blade, as it began to slice through his hand.

"Stop it!" Kat yelled out, pausing the actions of the two older brothers.

All eyes were on her as her mind was racing on how to spare the lives of her friends.

"Look, how 'bout we make a deal?" She stood up after carefully placing the woman's head on the ground.

Dean gawked at her, clearly amused as to what this 'deal' could be.

"I think we can all agree that none of this would've happened if it wasn't for her," she continued with an angry tone, pointing at Carrie, not bothering to look at her.

"So," she sped up to the struggling brunette, snatching her from Stefan's grasp, "Kill her. Spare us, and you leave Mystic Falls, for good."

Dean laughed.

"You're not serious are you? You're vampires. You kill. It's in your nature."

"That's not true," Katalina shook her head in disagreement.

"Oh, really?" Dean chuckled.

"Look, I could've killed both you and your brother the other night, easy fix to a difficult problem, right? But I didn't do it because I'm one of the few vampires that actually give a shit about human life. Believe it or not, we're not all bad."

Dean switched his gaze between the three vampires, all of which were bearing trustful eyes.

"Fine."

"What?!" Carrie shouted out.

"But if we ever find you again, you can bet the world that we won't hesitate to slice your heads right off," he hissed, ignoring the screaming girl, his green eyes settling on Katalina's blue ones.

"Deal. But first, I have a quick question for you," Kat teased, a frightening smile appearing on her face as she looked into the eyes of the struggling girl, "How _did_ you fight off my compulsion."

"How do you think dumbass? Vervain."

A look of surprise and anger came over Kat's face, and it was gone just as quickly.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought," she taunted, the sick smile still there, "I'm so not going miss you," she growled, the smile dissipating as she bought Carrie down to her knees, holding her shoulder.

"Kol won't like this, he'll have your hea–"

Her yelling was cut off by Katalina's arm whacking her head straight off her body, as she fell limp onto the ground, a look of satisfaction settling on Kat's face.

Both Winchesters gawked in surprise whereas the Salvatores remained unfazed.

A whimper from the human on the floor snapped them out of their thoughts.

Immediately, Katalina was by her side once more, biting into her wrist, bringing the oozing blood towards the woman's mouth.

"Hey, hey–"

"Wait, hold on–"

Both Winchesters attempted to stop her but the vampire refused to stop, feeding the woman her blood. The two ran up to her only to halt as the wound on her neck began to heal. They stared at her in amazement as Katalina sat the woman up and gazed into her eyes.

"You're going to forget you ever saw this. All you're going to remember is that you were out camping and your family was attacked by an animal. You escaped just in time."

The hunters continued to gawk at the scenario unfolding in front of them as the woman repeated the words back to Katalina perfectly.

Holding the woman in her arms, she handed her over to the younger Winchester.

"Take her to the hospital. Tell them you found her in the woods."

"Damon and I can take care of Carrie's body," Stefan joined in.

"Okay but–" The younger brother began but all three vampires had sped off.

Silence.

"So, animal attack?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah let's go with that."

The Winchester's turned to head back to the Impala still deterred by the scene that just took place.

"Oh, dude, we seriously need to brush up on our vampire data."

"Yea, no kidding."

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter felt kind of chaotic towards the end and I'm not too happy with it but tell me what you think.**


	4. Leave Me Alone

Chapter 4: Leave Me Alone

 **A/N: I would first like to thank the two other users who followed/favorited this fanfic. I didn't think anyone would like it and even though it's not much, I'm still grateful.**

 **The title for this chapter is inspired by Go by Meg Myers. I have the idea for this chapter in my head I'm just not sure it's going to be top notch but without further ado here it is:**

* * *

Dean and Sam strode into the vacant bar with purpose, their eyes on the target.

"I didn't think you boys could make it," she rasped, downing her sixth shot of the night clearly unsatisfied with her current sober state.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Dean taunted with a tight smile, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he and Sam stood on either side of the brunette girl.

"So, you gonna keep your promise?" She queried, cocking one eyebrow and locking her blue eyes with the older Winchester.

"I never break my promises."

Katalina dropped her attitude as Sam made a fast attempt to prick her with the needle only to be stopped by the girl's hand tightly gripping his wrist.

"That's fine by me," she hissed standing up, her grip still strong on Sam's wrist, giving Dean an icy glare before twisting Sam's hand and shoving Dean with her forearm as he began to advance her.

Kicking the younger brother to the ground, she threw a right hook at the older one sending him staggering back.

Using her enhanced speed, Katalina picked Sam up by the collar, pinning him to the nearest wall before Dean could even process the event.

Her eyes turned blood red as the veins under them were made visible, Sam's own eyes allowing the fear to show.

"Do you _really_ think you can kill me?" She enquired with gritted teeth as she snatched the syringe from Sam's hand, tossing it to the hardwood floor, the glass shards scattering.

Watching Sam's eyes with intent, she noticed them disengage with her own to glance behind her.

Sam fell to his knees as she released her grip, blocking Dean's attack with her forearm before fully spinning around to face him, giving him a left hook. Kicking and punching, she continued her assault, advancing on him as he stumbled backwards.

Raising her arm, concentrated on the attack, she didn't notice a strong arm grab her own and before she knew it, the younger hunter had her arms in his tight grip.

As she struggled, Dean grabbed for the syringe in his waistband, injecting her in the neck, making her stop her movements and stare down at the object sticking out of her neck.

"Bitch," she cursed as the liquid entered her bloodstream, pain overtaking all emotion as she fell limp in Sam's arms.

…

Katalina awoke, her ears ringing before registering the sounds of breathing as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. A sharp pain was burning through her wrists as she realised she was tied to a chair by ropes drenched in the acidic herb. She scanned the room which appeared to be one of a motel. Lifting her head, her eyes met those of the Winchesters, towering above her.

"So I see you boys learned about vervain," she said, a tired smile appearing on her face.

…

The two hunters had been researching for what felt like hours, attempting to figure out where the vampire nest was. At times, the older of the two would come up to the still bound vampire, slowly running a bit of vervain down her cheek, demanding the location of the nest as her face burned only to be healed back into its flawless form. She stayed quite, biting her bottom lip, only responding to answer his question, the same answer each time.

"I. Don't. Know." She growled at Dean for what must have been the hundredth time.

"You do realise that I am nothing like those vermin who dare call themselves vampires," she continued, "This is all just a big coincidence. I have no business here."

"I'll ask one more time. Where is the nest?"

"And I'll tell you one more time, I. Don–Ah!" Katalina yelled in pain as she shoved the flower of vervain into her mouth only to be spat back out.

"Asshole," she murmured as he angrily walked off.

…

"I got it," Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in surprise.

"You sure?"

"Yea, a residence was sold in this neighbourhood over a week ago, around the time the bodies started showing up."

"So?"

"It was an old warehouse Dean. It might as well have had a giant sign saying 'Vamp Nest' on it."

"Alright, let's go," Dean replied, the two brothers gathering their items before heading for the door.

"Wait hold on, you're just gonna leave me here?" Katalina spoke up. She had been watching the interaction between the two since she woke up from her last vervain shot, piping up every two seconds to add her own snarky comments.

"Seems like it," the older Winchester snapped at her, making an attempt to leave.

"Dean, we can't just leave her here," Sam intervened.

"And why the hell not?"

"She might try to escape," Sam stated the obvious.

Dean sighed glancing at the girl who had raised one eyebrow, curious as to where this was going. She watched him as he walked over to his duffel bag, searching for another shot of vervain only to come out empty.

"Aww, no more poison?" Kat pouted, "How unfortunate."

Dean glared at her. Sick and tired of her attitude, he grabbed a wooden stake from the same duffel, moving towards her as her smug expression fell.

"What are you doing?"

"What I've been wanting to do ever since I met you, sweetheart."

"Dean! Don't," Sam yelled, a little too late. His older brother had shoved the stake into the left side of her chest earning a yelp from her as she went pale, her veins becoming more evident.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Well what was I supposed to do Sammy? She was driving me insane."

"Anything but driving a stake into her aorta would've been good."

"She was dangerous."

"She was useful!"

Dean gave up, "What's done is done. Can we just go and kill those vamps already?" He suggested as he left out the door.

Sam followed behind, looking back at her limp corpse before exiting.

…

Thirty-five minutes had passed since the two had left. The ticking of the clock enveloped the room.

Slowly the veins began to sink back into her body as the colour of her skin returned to a sun-kissed shade. She groaned in pain as she looked at the stake still buried deep in her chest, unable to pull it out with her tied hands.

She sighed, knowing the pain that was about to follow. Pulling hard against her restrains, they snapped off, her hands burning from the vervain. Immediately after she reached for the piece of wood, gripping it with both hands, taking a deep breath and drawing it out, tossing it onto the floor. As she felt the hole in her chest heal up, she let out the air she had been holding in. Her plan had worked. The idiots didn't know an original vampire if one came up to them and ripped out their carotid.

Standing up, Katalina set her eyes on the single exit, her mind set on getting as far from the town as possible.

As she got outside, her good senses kicked in. She knew the vamps at the nest weren't ones the brothers had experience with. More specifically, she knew that the head vampire was someone she knew personally. An old affair. She had turned him herself. He was fun to play with for a while, but then he began to kill and turn. Soon he had a whole mob of sired vampires, standing by his side. Pests, they were, and considering how the Winchesters had handled her, it was obvious they would struggle fighting 400 year old vampires.

Sighing, she turned around, "I should really just turn these emotions off," she mumbled as she sprinted towards the warehouse.

…

Arriving at the rundown building, she had managed to convince herself that saving the brothers was all part of her plan to gather up allies and nothing more but the sound of commotion hit her ears and broke her train of thought as she set off into the building.

Creeping towards the room emitting the sound, she sauntered in with composure, a calm expression painted on her face as she took in the scene. Five dead vampires lay on the ground. Three impaled, two decapitated. At the upper right corner of the small room, the Winchesters took on many more vampires, fighting back just as well. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was impressed. One of the immortal beings knocking down the younger brother, distracted Dean putting him in a compromising position. Time to intervene.

"Daniel," she sing-songed his name, abruptly stopping all actions. All eyes on her. Sam and Dean gawked, their expressions priceless, "Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing you don't remember who I am. I guess 400 years can really do that to a person," she continued, all her focus on Daniel.

His expression changed instantly, "Katalina," he stated.

"Bingo," she teased with a plastic smile, "Now, I recommend you and your little 'posse' here, leave this town right now or I will make your life a living hell."

Daniel laughed, making an attempt to remove the smile off her face only to have her look amused.

"You've gone soft Katalina. I remember you being a lot more…aggressive, in my time," he smirked, "Clearly you could never take on me and all my men. I've been feeding them the best meat in town."

" _Clearly_ ," she jested her smile fading knowing that the type of blood a vampire drinks does nothing to enhance strength, "You still know nothing about vampires."

Before the man could blink, Katalina had killed six of the immortals in some brutal form and was staring into his eyes, gripping his shoulder, her hand buried in his chest.

"And _clearly,_ you were wrong," she smiled as she gripped onto his heart and pushed him off.

She turned around to find the Winchesters had killed the remaining men, a look of utter disbelief on their faces.

"What?" She snapped.

"We killed you!" Dean managed to yell out.

"Yea, you did, she replied nonchalantly, "But I think there's a few more things you need to learn about us vamps. Also, don't call me sweetheart."

* * *

 **A/N: So not really sure about the ending lines but I'm super tired and have to sleep so it will have to do. As always, reviews are always welcome.**


	5. Here To Stay

Chapter 5: Here to Stay

 **A/N: So this chapter is REWRITTEN because I didn't like how it went out in the first place as I felt my OC was going OOC and I portrayed her in the wrong way. In this chapter you're going to learn all about Katalina's past. Not really sure how to go about this but hopefully it goes well. Another thanks to a new user who started following my story.**

 **This chapter title is based off Kings Never Die by Eminem ft. Gwen Stefani. Also in the story, the brothers have discovered the bunker already but Dean hasn't been to purgatory yet so I hope no one minds.**

* * *

The three sat in the Impala with Sam at the wheel, as Dean had obtained a large but shallow gash across his chest. The two brothers had reluctantly agreed to take Katalina to their bunker. After a very tiresome discussion, Sam had managed to convince Dean that the vampire could be of use to them and made him consider the fact that she wouldn't kill them now when she could've done it before. Even though Dean agreed, he still didn't trust her, checking on her every two minutes. She pretended she didn't notice but she could only do it for so long.

"What am I gonna do Dean? Huh? Fly out the window?" She pointed at the window, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "You can trust me, okay?"

It was Dean's turn to ignore her as he sat rigid in his seat for the rest of the drive. Katalina's glare stayed fixed on him for a few extra seconds before tuning out and looking out the window. The Impala was now enveloped with a not-so-comfortable silence as they continued down the road.

As they drove past a hospital, Katalina broke the silence, asking Sam to stop the car.

"Why?"

"I just need to get something."

"What?"

"I'll be right back."

"But–" Sam tried but the girl had already disappeared into the sanatorium.

No longer than a minute had passed and she was seated back in the car.

"What did you need?"

Katalina smiled as she held up two bags of thick, red liquid.

"Blood bags?" Dean joined in, questioning her with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you think I ate? Potato skins?" She quipped. "Besides, I need them. Unless, you would like to offer a vein?" She said as she locked eyes with Dean.

"Warm blood always tastes the best," she finished giving Dean a look of hunger.

"Yeah, as if I would ever give my blood to some oversized mosquito."

"Oversized mosquito. Clever."

They remained silent for the rest of the drive.

…

Thirty minutes later, Sam had pulled into a secluded area, a large metal gate barely visible in the dark.

Hopping out of the car, the brothers went up to the door opening it, Kat following behind.

Katalina gawked as her eyes were revealed to the vast residence, attempting to walk in, she was stopped by an invisible barrier.

The boys noticing her odd behaviour, turned around giving her a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Sam started.

Katalina averted her eyes, not wanting to damage her pride.

The two continued to stare until a flick switched on in Dean's brain, a smirk appearing along with it.

"She can't get in," he teased, letting his guard down.

She met his gaze, glaring daggers into him.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired, still unsure.

"I have to be invited in," she replied with gritted teeth before Dean could take away anymore of her dignity.

"What, like Dracula?"

"Yes. Like Dracula. Now let me in."

The older Winchester walked past Sam to come face to face with an enraged vampire, the smirk still on his face as his was clearly entertained by her vulnerable position.

"Only if you ask nicely."

No way was she begging to be invited in to some middle-of-the-road hunter. Her only response was to return a icy glare.

"Fine, be that way," Dean said, grabbing the handle of the metal door, attempting to close it.

"Wait," she gave in rolling her eyes at her submission, "Invite me in, please."

"What was that?"

She stared daggers into him hoping to get rid of that irritating smirk. No such luck.

"Fine. Can you _please_ invite me in?"

"Of course. Won't you come in, sweetheart," Dean intervened, mocking her, the smirk still not seeming to dissipate.

"I told you not to call me that," she growled, stepping in slowly.

Dean watched her every single move as she walked down the stairs, calmly gazing around the large establishment. It felt like she was analysing each speck of dust as she moved around the living room.

"This place just goes on," she finally commented, turning to meet Dean's gaze, causing him to avert his eyes.

Sam shrugged at her comment, trying to be humble.

"So, do you planning on enlightening us or do you want Sammy to take you on the grand tour?" Dean hurried the girl who was still amazed by the building.

"Yeah sure, you may wanna take a seat. This is going to take a while."

…

Less than an hour later, Katalina had explained the story of Qetsiyah, the forming of the supernatural purgatory and the immortality spell.

"So basically, this Qetsinah chick–"

"Qetsiyah."

"Whatever. She wanted to live forever with her one true love, Silas, but he didn't love her and was sleeping with this other chick, Amara? And then this witch bitch got all jealous, made the cure for immortality, hoping he would take it and join her in purgatory?" Dean summarized.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, she's either crazy, stupid, or crazy and stupid."

"So how were you…made?" Sam asked uncomfortably, not sure which word to use.

"The Mikaelsons and I were born a little more than a 1000 years ago. A witch named Esther and her husband Mikael had six children altogether. There was Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. But Esther had an affair with another man, Ansel. I don't know much about him except that he was a werewolf, so she bore one more child with the werewolf gene, Niklaus. The werewolf gene becomes activated when any one person with that gene kills a mortal being. Because of this, Mikael despised Klaus. Loathed him even," she stopped shaking her head at the memory.

"I was born to the Stureson family. My mother was named Alvida and I didn't know my father, he died before I was born. Killed by werewolves. I was so close with Mikaelsons, growing up, especially Kol. We were inseparable. When the plague hit, it was a difficult time for all of us. Many of the villagers passed away, including Freya. Werewolves were always a big problem in our village. We all had to hide on the night of a full moon. But one night, Klaus had the bright idea of taking Henrik into the woods to watch the men turn. He died that night. That was when Esther, with the help of my mother and another witch, modified the immortality spell and cast it on us. But they were messing with dark magic, and so the spirits retaliated, turning us into monsters."

Katalina continued her story, telling them about vampire weaknesses and strengths, hybrids, werewolves, witches and everything in between. She talked about the white oak stake as well as the silver daggers. She told them about her relationship with Kol over the years and how they fell in love and back out of it. She told them about her hatred for Klaus and his lack of humanity. She ended her story telling the two men that their attempt to kill Klaus in Mystic Falls had failed and now he was after her with the daggers and white oak stake under his belt.

"So, how old are you?" Dean interrupted.

"I was turned at the age of 28 and I've been alive for 1032 years."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Sam finally enquired.

"I'm not going to lie, I need some help."

"With?"

"Klaus. I-I'm scared, okay? He has the weapons _and_ the means to kill me and," she exhaled, "I don't want to die."

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but you're already dead," Dean stated.

"What even happens when an original dies?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. None of us have died yet and I'm not planning on being the first so will you please just help me?"

Sam seemed tossed up his choices before making a decision, "Okay."

"Sammy," Dean cautioned.

"What?"

"She's a vampire."

"Vampire or not, she has done nothing but help us since we met her four months ago."

"How am I supposed to know if she's going to come into my room while I'm sleeping and drain me of all my blood?"

"That's okay guys, just talk like I'm not three feet away from you," Kat chimed in, beginning to think that they had forgotten about her presence in the room.

"Just give her a chance, Dean."

Dean threw up his options. On one hand, he could say no and him and Sammy would go off on their merry way. On the other hand, they would have an immortal vampire in their home who could easily kill them and if she didn't finish the job the hybrid chasing her would have. He didn't know why he did what he did but he convinced himself that this girl could protect him and especially his brother from the things that go bump in the night.

"Fine," the older Winchester agreed, looking at the girl, "But I've got my eye on you. And if you plan on pulling anything on me or my brother, you will have bigger problems than that hybrid brother of yours."

With that Dean stood up and left the room.

"Doubt it," she murmured under her breath.

"Don't worry, it just takes time for him to trust people. In the meantime, you can go down that hallway and pick out any room that doesn't have any stuff in it."

"Thanks Sam," she showed her gratitude by giving him a warm smile and leaving the room, following his instructions.

Sam's sigh filled the lonesome room.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I had to cut the story short, it was just going to be way too long if I wrote Kat's story in detail but you will find out more about her as the story moves forward.**


	6. I'm A One Night Stand

Chapter 6: I'm a One Night Stand

 **A/N: Firstly, I rewrote the previous chapter a couple of hours ago so if you haven't read the new version I recommend you do so now.**

 **So as I began writing this chapter I realized that I have certain points I want to get to in this story but have no idea on how to get there. I am trying my best here but chapters could possibly be delayed. Anyways here we go.**

 **The title for this chapter is inspired by Hurricane by Halsey. I know there are a lot of Halsey songs mentioned in this fic so far and there is probably going to be more, sorry.**

* * *

"Good morning," Sam looked up from his research to greet Katalina as she walked into the study of the bunker.

"Are you guys always up this early?" Katalina asked the sleep in her voice still evident as she scrunched a section of her hair.

"It's 11 a.m."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh, I could still be in bed," she complained as she took a seat adjacent to the older Winchester at the large wooden table.

She really appreciated the generosity the two had shown her. She didn't expect it that's for sure, usually when people found out she was immortal, they left her or tried to kill her which left her with no choice but to compel them or kill them and she hated it. Never once had she enjoyed taking away a life, especially ones of the innocent and in her mind humans were the most innocent beings out there. She still wasn't sure if she could fully trust the Winchesters considering they had also tried to kill her on more than one occasion. The only difference between them and anyone else was that they chose to trust her even though she's seen as one of the most dangerous creatures in existence.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing?" She broke out of her thoughts changing the subject, looking over Dean's shoulder, a little too close for comfort.

"Could you maybe not do that?" Dean snapped, the irritation in his voice obvious.

"Sorry, geez."

"We're just looking for a job. It's been sort of quiet lately," Sam said, breaking through the awkward atmosphere.

Katalina made a sound of approval as she stood up, making her way back to her room.

"Oh, by the way, you know those anti-possession marks you have tattooed on your chests?"

"Yea?" Dean allowed her to continue, not bothering to look up from his research.

"I was thinking that maybe you two should get them redone but with vervain mixed with the ink."

"Why?"

"I thought it was obvious? It's so that vampires can't compel you."

"It'll be fine," Dean began to argue, finally meeting the girl's gaze.

"Really? Because it was super easy for me to compel you two the other day in Mystic Falls."

This statement caused both brothers to look at her in disbelief.

"What? I did what I had to do."

"You do know that that means _you_ won't be able to compel us either, right?" Dean questioned, raising a single brow.

"Yea, I know."

It's not like she wanted to compel them. As of right now, they didn't seem to give her a reason to.

Dean let out a breath, "Fine."

"Good," she replied with a smile as she turned back around and slowly walked away.

This made her happy. The two may have tried to kill her, they may have tortured her and then actually killed her, but they were human and no matter what the cost, she protected human life.

"Hey, wait," Sam's voice stopped her in her tracks, "How do you know about our tattoos?"

"I slept with your brother, remember?" She responded, looking at Dean before going back to her room.

An uncomfortable silence was set in the room.

…

"Dude, do you mind telling Kat that we'll be leaving soon?" Sam asked Dean, his gaze fixed on the gun he was loading with silver bullets. The two brothers had caught a case in the next town where people had been mysteriously dying with their hearts viciously ripped out their chest cavity. They knew straight away that this was no doubt a werewolf hence the silver weapons.

Dean made a sound of disapproval, "Why me?" He whined.

"I'm sorta busy right now," Sam argued, holding up the gun he was loading.

"I really don't want to deal with her, Sammy."

"Come on Dean, she's not going to bite you."

"She might," he growled, eyes widening, the comment earning him a look from Sam, "Ugh, fine."

Dean reluctantly walked down the all too familiar hallway of the bunker and turned right at the end stopping at the third door on the left. It was ajar. Knocking on the door, he cleared his throat before calling out to her, "Kat?"

"Yeah?" A muted voice came from the bathroom.

"We're going to leave soon," Dean stated simply, hoping he could leave after that. Boy, was he wrong.

"Where are you going?" She questioned, stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel, using another towel to dry her hair.

Dean's breath hitched in his throat as he admired the woman standing before him, immensely grateful that she couldn't see him due to the long, wet hair in her face. He must've gotten lost in his thoughts because next thing he knew she was standing closer than before, her small hand waving over his face.

"Dean, hello?" Katalina sing-songed, snapping him out of his gaze.

"Um, what?" Dean queried, a confused look appearing on his face to disguise the fact that he was eyeing her up and down.

"Where are you and Sam going?" She repeated once more, her expression now mirroring his.

"Uh, the next town over. Werewolf case," he replied finally, trying to say as little as possible so he could get out of there before he got himself into an uncomfortable position.

"Ah."

"Yeah, um, well, we should, we should probably get going so…"

"Okay. Don't die on me now," she teased, her signature smirk playing on her lips.

Dean chuckled, pleased she lightened the mood, "Yeah, I'll try," he said as he gladly exited the room.

' _Did she look that good when we slept together?'_ Dean thought trying to imagine her that night in Mystic Falls, unable to conjure up the image to his dismay.

* * *

 **A/N: So I felt like I should end it there on an interesting note which is why I stopped it there, hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Bloodstains Lead Me To You

Chapter 7: Bloodstains Lead Me to You

 **A/N: If you have been following this story before the 17** **th** **of October, read this, if you haven't, ignore it: I have made a change in my OC's name, her name is now Katalina instead of Catalina, I hope no one minds but I liked those names better. The reason I changed the 'C' in her name to a 'K' is because many of the Mikaelsons have a 'K' in their name where there is usually a 'C'. For example Rebekah which is usually spelled as Rebecca or Kol which is usually spelled like Cole.**

 **This chapter will just be a chapter that strengthens the relationship between Dean and Katalina.**

 **Title is based off Hoops by The Rubens.**

* * *

The boys had been gone for about three days now but Katalina wasn't worried. They had told her they would be gone for a while and that meant she would have the bunker all to herself. She'd never had any real peace and quiet in her thousand years of existence so she was going to take advantage of these few days. Not that she would go all crazy, in fact, all she had been doing was sleeping, watching TV, exploring the immensely large bunker and sometimes she ran out to the nearby hospital to get some blood bags, A negative of course, it was the only blood type that tasted sweet but at the same time, there was a tinge of sourness, like lemonade.

She had just been to said hospital and decided to walk back to the residence, taking her time to admire the neighbourhood. As she walked down the tree-lined path that led to the bunker doors, the intoxicating smell of blood hit her. Something was off. Walking a little faster, her eyes landed on the black Impala. The passenger door was left wide open, a blood trail leading away from it towards the bunker.

Rushing in through the fairly large doors, her eyes landed on a concerned Sam looking over a harshly wounded Dean who was placed on the couch, barely moving.

"Oh my god, Dean," she whispered to herself as she used her enhanced speed to rush down and stand next to the taller brother, her expression mirroring his.

"Sam, what happened?" She questioned, the concern in her voice, obvious.

"I, it, the werewolf, we-we had everything prepared, Dean was about to take a shot when another one of those things took the jump on him. It came out of nowhere and then both of them, they just took off," Sam shakily replied, glancing down at his older brother who was sporting a large gash straight across his chest, blood flowing out of it freely.

Katalina was lost for words. The brothers had never failed to impress her, sometimes she forgot they were simply human.

"Here," she said biting into her wrist, offering Dean her vain, "Drink some, it'll help."

"No, I'm fine," Dean muttered his words barely audible, his voice, shaky. He attempted to sit up, only to inflict more pain on himself, eliciting a groan.

"Dean you're clearly not fine, just drink the damn blood," Sam demanded, worrying for his brother's life.

"Sammy, I'm not taking help from a goddamn vampire," Dean attempted to growl, his voice coming out weak. Katalina pretended like that didn't hurt. She always hated it when people thought that just because she was this creature, she was evil. Sometimes she wished she could just help people without them thinking she had wrong intentions in mind.

"For once in your life could you not be so pig-headed," the younger brother almost yelled out, taking a moment to relax, "You know what, fine. I'll just stitch you up.

"No Sammy," Dean objected once more, "You need to go kill those sons of bitches, I'll be fine."

"Dean…"

"Sam, he's right," Katalina jumped in, "I can take care of Dean."

"I already told you, I don't wan–"

"I know what you said," she hissed at him, "Listen Sam, I worked for the ANC in 1941, I'll be able to stitch him up. You go and hunt down those bastards."

A silence enveloped the room as Sam weighed his options.

"Okay," he reluctantly answered, as he grabbed his weapons and headed towards the door, Kat following behind, "But call me if anything happens."

"Will do," she replied as she shut the metal door.

…

Dean groaned outwardly causing Katalina to flinch.

"Sorry," she apologised as she continued to stich up his wound.

After Sam had left, Kat had made a reluctant Dean take off his shirt as she collected the tools she needed before sitting on the couch beside him to begin stitching him up. She was only about halfway done and as she pulled each stitch through, Dean wished more and more that he had taken her vein, only his pride stopping him from asking.

"You sure you were a World War two nurse?" Dean half-teased as he watched her delicate form weaving the thread through his skin. She really was beautiful. No wait, what was he thinking? She's a vampire. Closing his eyes, Dean tried his best to imagine her with veins under her eyes and blooding dripping down her throat as she bore her hole in Sam's neck but her fragile form kept overtaking the gruesome imagery. Giving up, he stared back down at her trying to relish the moment.

"Ha ha very funny, but I was a nurse" she stopped her movements to gaze into the man's green eyes, "I may just have cheated more than a few times," she admitted, a guilty expression crossing her features before continuing with the stitching. As her glasz eyes left his, a strange feeling pulsed through him, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Well that much is obvious," he jested earning him a not-so-accidental stab in the gut with the small needle, "Ow! Hey, you did that on purpose!"

Her response was to only look back into his eyes, her favourite smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

The rest of his stitches were completed in silence, Katalina oblivious to the small smile that she brought onto his face and Dean unaware that he was smiling in the first place.

"There, all done," she announced as she cut off the string before marvelling at her impressive handiwork on the man's chest. The loss of her touch brought the strange feeling back to Dean and caused him to groan inwardly.

"So, will I make it doc?" Dean asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

" _Was he flirting?"_ Katalina pondered.

"I think you'll be just fine Mr. Winchester," she replied in a hushed tone, her expression very similar to his, neither breaking eye contact.

" _Was I flirting back?"_

The two continued to look into each other's eyes like in some sappy rom-com. The sound of rain hitting the ground broke them out of their trance and almost instantaneously, the two realised the awkwardness of the situation, averting their eyes. Katalina was the first to cut through it by clearing her throat.

"Uh, well, you should probably, um, go get some rest," she said as she rubbed the back of her neck, "You wouldn't want that wound opening up on you now."

"Not that I would mind your hands on me again," Dean mumbled to himself, almost inaudible as he carefully stood up.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said something."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"You must be imagining things."

"Dean, you definitely said something."

"For the last time, sweetheart, I said nothing."

Neither spoke.

Kat sighed, "Whatever, Dean, just go to bed."

"You're the boss," he replied, brushing past her and walking towards the hallway that lead up to his room, smirking.

She advanced to the now vacant couch and began to clear up the bloody equipment, "Oh, by the way, next time try _not_ to notice my hands on you."

The remark caused Dean to stop dead in his tracks, the smirk disappearing in an instant before continuing to walk, pretending not to take notice. She didn't have to look back to know he was flustered.

" _Point to Mikaelson,"_ she boasted to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: So there goes Chapter 7. Hopefully you liked it, I tried to make it flirty without it being too over the top. I'm praying that it worked.**


	8. It's Hard Letting Go

Chapter 8: It's Hard Letting Go

 **A/N: So I've been having some trouble knowing where to go next but I gave it my best shot, here it is. Also, I've made up the setting of some rooms in the bunker like the kitchen which I'm assuming they have.**

 **The title for this chapter is inspired by Silhouettes by Of Monsters and Men.**

* * *

The next day, the two boys were sitting at the black bar stools at the kitchen counter inside the bunker. It was about midday and the two were only just having their morning meal. They'd decided subconsciously that they would have a late morning considering they had gotten knocked around by a pair of werewolves which Sam had managed to kill single-handedly. A comfortable silence had settled around the room as the two shoved mouthfuls of milk and cereal into their mouths. Sam had nothing on his mind besides what was in front of him, but Dean, Dean had a lot more on his mind that breakfast. Different thoughts of course. Different thoughts which revolved around a certain original vampire. At the forefront of his mind was the moment they shared the previous night. He had been trying his best to avoid her since then which proved to be easy considering the fact that he was asleep the entire day and seeing that she had not made an appearance, as far as he could tell, she was too.

"Morning," a tired voice spoke up from behind the hunters as said girl entered the room. Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Kat," Sam attempted to sound enthusiastic but the fatigue in his voice overpowered it.

Dean made no effort to greet her only staring down at his cereal desperately trying to avoid contact with her glasz eyes. As his mind began to kick in, he realised the stupidity of his behaviour. What was he? Fourteen years old? No. He was freaking Dean Winchester. When had he ever acted like this around a girl? Let alone a vampire? Plus, he had slept with her, what's there to possibly–

"Dean?" A feminine voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" His head snapped up to meet the exact gaze he was avoiding.

"How's your chest?" The girl questioned, glancing down at his clothed upper body.

"My chest?"

"Yea, the chest that had a nasty gash on it which I stitched up for you. Last night ring any bells?"

"Oh right, that chest," he replied, the cockiness returning to his demeanour, "It's actually not doing so well, mind checking it out for me one more time?"

This earned him a pointed glare from the girl before she gave him a light smirk before going to the fridge to dig through the contents. Grabbing a blood bag – AB positive – she returned to the counter at which the two Winchesters were seated at.

"So–" Katalina attempted to spark up a conversation only to be interrupted by the ringing of her phone that was placed on the marble counter.

Glancing down, she picked it up. Unknown caller.

"Hello?"

" _Katalina. Such a pleasure to hear your voice again."_

"Esther?" The surprise in her voice was obvious. Katalina had a lot of respect for the original witch, she was a mother figure for her since her birthmother had passed away.

" _Yes, darling."_

"Why are you calling?"

" _Well I was thinking, and I began to realise that our family has caused so much distress in this town, I was thinking that maybe we should make peace."_

"Alright?"

" _We are having a ball and I want you to join us."_

"You mean back in Mystic Falls?" With that note, the two boys sitting opposite her tensed up.

" _Yes."_

"No way. I'm sorry Esther but Klaus–"

" _Klaus will not lay a finger on you as long as I am here."_

Katalina didn't respond.

" _You can trust me, Katalina,"_ Esther continued, trying her best to persuade the girl, _"After all, we are family."_

She hated when Esther did this. No matter how much respect she had for her, Esther could be a manipulative bitch and right now she was pulling the guilt card. I saved your life. I gave you immortality. Isn't it time that you pay me back?

A long pause.

"Fine."

* * *

 **A/N: So it's a bit of a short one but I just wanted to give an update and make a bridge for the next chapter.**


	9. Ready To Face It All

Chapter 9: Ready To Face It All

 **A/N: Back to Mystic Falls we go.**

 **The title is based off of Runnin' (Lose It All) by Naughty Boy ft. Beyoncé and Arrow Benjamin.**

* * *

After what felt like hours, Katalina had finally convinced the boys to let her go back to Virginia. There was a condition of course. They had to come with. She didn't like it but the two refused to take no for an answer so here they were taking their luggage and packing them up in the boot of the Impala.

"You know we don't have to do this," Dean said as he closed the trunk shut, holding his gaze with Katalina's.

"Yes we do Dean. They're my family and I promised Esther."

"You didn't _promise_ anyone anything," Sam argued against her, shutting the metal doors of the bunker before walking up to the other two.

"Besides, is your family really that important if they're willing to kill you," Dean questioned not giving up his argument, hoping to change the girl's mind.

"I could ask you two the same thing," retorted Katalina, switching her icy gaze to the younger brother's, "Besides I got you boys to look after me."

She walked over to the back door of the car, getting in, signifying the end of that argument, Katalina the obvious winner. Meanwhile, the two boys shared an uneasy look before sighing and getting in their respective seats inside the black car.

…

The drive to Mystic Falls was a little longer than eighteen hours. It had been about three and the entire drive had been engulfed in complete silence. Katalina was happy with her blood bags which was sat in a cooler next to her. She had already had two and decided that she should drink sparingly to save the Winchesters from her bloodlust craze.

After about twenty more minutes, Dean had gotten sick of the deafening noise of nothing, and turned on the radio, startling both passengers. They eventually returned to their silent states, the music the only thing fighting the absence of noise.

Three more hours had passed and no one had spoken yet. It was a comfortable silence. Katalina had taken peace in reading a book, her headphones plugged into her ears. Sam had dozed off around the five hour mark and Dean's eyes were fixated on the white lines that marked the road.

"Hey Dean you hungry?" Katalina broke the silence for the first time wondering if the brothers wanted to stop for some food. They were human so they had to eat. She tried not to forget that.

"No." Dean's simple answer pulled back the blanket of quiet onto the car once more.

Six hours. No one broke routine. With the exception of Sam who had woken up about five and a half hours ago and gazed out the window for the rest of the time. It was blatantly obvious that the no one was happy to go back to the small town that had settled in the state of Virginia. As the sun disappeared into the horizon, Kat decided it was time to cut the silence once more.

"Guys, I think we should stop and rest, it's getting dark."

"I thought vampires didn't need sleep," Dean let out his first full sentence since they left Kansas.

"We don't, but humans do. A-K-A, you and Sam?"

"We'll be fine, sweetheart."

"Dean, come on, we'll make it on time we don't need to be there for another day."

No reply.

"Unless, you're willing to let _me_ drive the car the rest of the way?"

Now that broke him.

"Fine. I'll stop at the next motel I see."

They were currently in Lexington, Kentucky, and considering the number of buildings around them, it was safe to assume that they would find a place to spend the night fairly quickly.

Their assumptions proved to be correct as Dean only drove for about ten more minutes before he pulled into a parking lot. A large neon sign that read 'Sportsman Motel, Vacancy'.

Once Dean had safely stopped the car, all three hopped out almost immediately, obviously needing to stretch their legs. Dean walked towards the main office, to get them their rooms while Sam and Katalina stayed back to unpack the duffels from the trunk. They remained silent. Dean's return the one thing breaking it.

"Good news, we got a room. Bad news, we got _one_ room."

"That's okay, I'll sleep on the couch," Katalina offered.

"You sure?" Sam finally spoke up.

"Yea, I don't need the sleep anyway." She shrugged.

…

The room was small. The walls were painted beige with a tan line bordering the top edge, the ceiling was white, and the carpet was grey. There were two single beds, one for each brother. An off-white fitted sheet covered the mattress, with two matching pillows, and a contrasting red duvet was used to pull everything together. Both beds were identical to one another. Opposite the beds there was a small television and on the right of it a pale green couch. Straight across the entrance on the other side of the room, there sat a white sliding door that lead to the smaller bathroom which contained a shower, a toilet, and a sink. To the left of the television there was a silver mini fridge and adjacent to that, a white door similar to the entrance which opened up to reveal the closet.

Katalina had gotten to the shower first and the boys let her considering she was sleeping on the couch that night. The two guys decided they would go eat while she was showering as she didn't need any actual food herself. The shower water was warm on her skin, giving her the much needed relaxation that she deserved. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was utterly terrified of going back. Yeah sure, she had lived longer than an average human but that didn't mean she wanted to die. She knew about the other side. What it was like. It was lonely, and she wanted nothing more than to stay away. Turning the water off, she wrapped herself in a towel and went out into the room. They were still out. Good. She openly dressed herself, putting on a pair of pink and white pinstriped pyjama pants and a white tank. Picking her towel up from the floor, she sat on the couch taking a deep breath before drying her jet black hair.

Five minutes passed and the door opened to reveal the two boys. They had come in silently and Sam had headed straight to the shower. Dean seated himself on the bed furthest away from her, looking at her form in the soft lighting. He knew something was wrong with her. He confirmed it when he turned the music on it the car. Usually, she wouldn't shut up about his taste in music but this time, nothing. Sure she was wearing headphones but that car radio was turned up loud.

She ignored his green-eyed stare for a few seconds but she couldn't concentrate with his intense gaze on her.

"What?" She snapped at him turning her head to catch his stare.

He looked away and sighed. He wanted to say something but he didn't know how. Dean wasn't usually good at these things, so instead he got up and went over to the mini fridge. Opening the door, he peeked inside settling on a beer. All this time Katalina's eyes never left him, her eyes wondering what was going on his head. He sighed again, her stare didn't go unnoticed.

"Katalina," he started.

"Hey guys, I really think we should…" Sam blurted out as he came out of the bathroom, his waist wrapped in a towel, stopping when he noticed the tension that had developed in the room.

Dean and Katalina stared at him urging him to go on. Neither wanted to have the conversation that was about to begin.

"We should probably go to bed soon so we can leave early tomorrow morning," he continued in an awkward manner, pausing before returning to the bathroom.

…

The only light that penetrated the room was the ones of the cars passing by outside, the pattering of the rain and the sounds of heavy breathing enveloping the room. Sam was asleep in the bed Dean had previously been sitting on and Dean in the other. Katalina stayed awake on the couch, unwillingly. She had attempted to sleep, tried to forget about everything that had happened and everything that could happen but those were the things keeping her awake. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and went into the bathroom, turning on the light, hoping she wouldn't wake the hunters. Leaving the door open, she rested her palms on the sink and looked into the mirror. She took a deep breath closing her eyes before looking down and then returning her gaze to the mirror. Her eyes averted from her own as she found another figure standing in the doorway.

"Katalina?" His deep voice questioned, still harbouring traces of sleep.

She turned around and leaned on the sink, meeting her gaze with the man's green orbs but refusing to speak. He slowly walked towards her before mirroring her position and sighing.

"Talk to me." It was more of a demand than a question but he wanted to help.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dean. Just go back to bed." She refused to meet his stare.

He scoffed, "Yeah right. You think that me and Sammy can't tell there's something wrong with you. You've been distant ever since we left Lebanon. Just tell me what's wrong. The worst that could happen is that you won't feel any better."

She didn't like to admit it, but he was right. She sighed.

"Fine. I'm scared." Katalina finally fixed her eyes on his.

"Of Klaus?"

"Not just of Klaus. It's my whole family, they're so, so dysfunctional." That was the nice way of putting it.

"Sweetheart, Sammy and I are the definition of dysfunctional."

"Well, you haven't met the Mikaelsons yet."

He raised his eyebrows in agreement, "Well you know what?" He started again attempting to comfort her, "We won't let them lay a finger on you."

She shook her head looking at the door, a grimace crossing her face, "I'm not worried about _me_. I'm worried about _you_."

Dean looked shocked. He definitely did not expect that.

"And Sammy too," she corrected herself holding her head up to meet his eyes.

"Seriously, Katalina?"

The statement caused her to furrow her brows. Yes she was serious. What didn't he get?

"We'll be fine, don't worry." He chuckled at her in attempts to lighten the mood.

She averted her gaze from his. She obviously didn't believe him.

"Look, we'll be protecting each other. We protect you and you protect us. Right?"

She looked back at him, "Yeah, I guess."

Katalina still wasn't fully convinced but he did have a point. She could protect them.

Silence filled the room as the two were trapped in their own thoughts.

She looked at the man next to her once more and that's when she realised he was half naked. She eyed him up and down before moving to his face, meeting his amused gaze.

Tensing up she attempted to get herself out of the situation, "Um, so good, good talk. Good night."

She said abruptly as she walked to the door stopping as she stepped off the tiled floor her senses coming back to her, "Oh, call me sweetheart one more time and I will slap that grin off your face."

Turning her face to the side, she glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He was looking at her with a look she couldn't pin down, the smirk on his face the only thing she understood.

Katalina sauntered out of the room, Dean following behind her, the smirk not leaving his mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for everyone who has supported this fic so far. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you think will happen or what you want to happen. Also guys, I kid you not, I was looking up motels in Lexington, Kentucky and found a photo of a motel called Catalina AND AND I was scrolling through Tumblr, taking a break from writing and saw this post about twins that were separated at birth. One lived in Kentucky, the other, in Virginia. What?!**


	10. Never Felt Like Home

Chapter 10: Never Felt Like Home

 **A/N: Chapter 10. I'm surprised I've continued this fic this far because I thought that I would give up on this but I guess it's all the favourites, follows, and nice reviews that people have given me that's kept me going so thank you everyone. Also, I know the Mikaelson ball happened straight after everyone came back from the dead but in this story, it's more of an apology-to-the-town ball rather than a greeting-the-town ball so it happens much later, hope no one minds. And one more thing, updates maybe slow because of exams, ugh.**

 **The title is inspired by Drive by Halsey.**

* * *

The rest of the ride to Mystic Falls was much more comfortable. The three had left the motel even before the sun woke up so they could get to the Mikaelson residence with time for Katalina to introduce everyone properly. This included the Salvatores and others who needed to be familiarised with the hunters on friendly terms. Dean had told Sam about his and Katalina's little chat the previous night minus the awkward ending which meant there was no more unwanted tension, so they had begun to talk to each other again, mostly about the leviathan issue. The vampire was at her regular seat at the back of the Impala, behind the driver's seat, her earphones plugged in, staring at the scenery presented to her outside the window. Meanwhile, Dean constantly gazed back at her through the rear-view mirror, he told himself it was because he was worried about her mental state but in actual fact that was only used to cover up his true reasons. Sometimes he would catch her blue eyes and she would have to be the first one to break the inseparable contact.

The six hours of driving passed by slowly. Dean didn't stop the car once and the drive resumed without a change in atmosphere. Around the four hour mark, Katalina had dozed off stretching her legs only having her feet dangling off the edge as she knew how pissed Dean got when she just _tried_ to put her feet up. She slept for an hour and even then Dean continued to switch his green eyes from the road to enjoy the view of her sleeping form, something which he rarely saw. She slept for about forty minutes before the light began hitting her pupils once more and she groggily began to sit up, her eyes instantly fixing on Dean's in the rear-view mirror before she looked away. Katalina reverted to her original activity of listening to music and staring out the window.

After about an hour of blurred forestry rushing by the car window, Katalina began to make out the green and beige 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign a few metres away. The sign seemed so welcoming, the town was anything but. It had once been a great town. No mysterious homicides, no missing persons, no strange animal bites. No vampires. It was good. Back then people could truly say that nothing bad ever happened in Mystic Falls. Her heart sped up as she pulled her earphones out. She closed her eyes and began to take in multiple deep breaths, letting them out slowly. Okay so maybe she lied a little the other night, sure she was worried about the brothers but she did her best to avoid the fact that she was scared for her own life. Seeing her family again. Seeing Kol. Seeing Klaus. She gulped.

' _Just try to think of the positive, everything will be fine,'_ she thought to herself, her inhalations becoming more obvious to the other passengers.

She tried but no avail. There was nothing good about this goddamn town! Why couldn't she have listened to the brothers and stayed at home? Why was she so– Wait, home? Not once since she had stepped foot in the bunker had she called that place home. She had never considered it that. She always thought Mystic Falls was home, but home was supposed to make you feel safe. Home is the one place where you could escape your problems. This town was the exact opposite. In the back of her mind, she always knew it never been home. She just never found a place that could was even close to the definition, until now. Her breathing patterns had fully caught the attention of the two brothers now causing them to share a look.

"You okay?" Dean was the first of the two to say something glancing at her via the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay going into the town where my maniacal family lives?" She answered matching his gaze, the sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Dean had to stop himself from snapping back at her. He was driving, it really wasn't a suitable time to have your head bitten off. Instead, he remained silent.

"It's only for a weekend, you can survive that," Sam broke his silence.

"Yea," was her lone reply, clearly not believing the younger Winchester.

…

Dean pulled into the unnecessarily large driveway of the Mikaelson house. Scratch that, it was more like a mansion. The driveway was paved with white bricks which had gone slightly off colour due to the multiple number of cars having been driven over it. The brick pathway acted as a border to a small rectangular pond which sat right in the middle of the estate, various shrubs and bushes encasing it. Right at the top of the circular drive was the large wooden doors that provided as an entrance to the large eggshell coloured residence, a balcony resting right above it. Dean had to duck his head just see the roof of the mansion.

"This is your house?" He said gawking at the large estate.

"Yea," Katalina replied with a sigh, "Klaus always did go for extravagant."

"Extravagant would be an understatement," Sam joined in, his mien similar to his older brother's.

Dean slowed the Impala to a gradual stop in front of the grand front door before the three stepped out and embraced the much needed fresh air.

As Sam went to the trunk of the car to get their bags, Dean and Katalina stood staring at the immense house, Dean's expression much like before but the vampire sported a grimace, furrowing her brows at the house as if it had done something awful. The sound of the door opening broke them out of their thoughts as all eyes fell on said door. A fair girl with light blonde hair stepped out, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Katalina!" She exclaimed walking towards the band of three, "I'm glad you could make it," She said giving the vampire an inviting hug.

"It's good to see you Rebekah," Katalina responded breaking away from the embrace. Rebekah had always been a sister to her and she was probably the only Mikaelson Katalina could stand to be around, with the exception of Elijah, "Where's Esther?"

"She's out right now, you know ball preparations and all." The fair woman continued to smile, dropping it a little when her blue eyes landed on the boys.

"And who are your friends?" She questioned, furrowing her brows ever so slightly.

"Uh, this is Sam and Dean. Winchester. They're hunters," Katalina blurted out thinking it was best not to keep their occupation a secret.

"Oh," Rebekah's grin was now replaced with a frown obviously not liking the idea of hunters being in town.

Noticing this, Dean decided it was time to intervene, "Hi, Dean Winchester," he started putting out a hand his signature smirk on his face.

The younger vampire threw his hand a glance filled with judgement before hesitantly shaking it a sound of approval leaving her mouth, "Rebekah Mikaelson." That was the only thing she said before turning back to her friend, "Come along, everyone's been wanting to see you again," she said smiling and leading the way.

"I'm sure," Katalina whispered quietly, sensing how forced Rebekah's last words were.

…

The group entered the large manor, a look of awe settling on the faces of the brothers. A large entryway greeted them, a grand stairwell leading to the mystery of the upstairs rooms. To the sides of the doors were tall white columns that looked like they had been bought back from the Roman Empire, in between the columns were several wooden doors. Rebekah led the group up the white steps and bluntly turned to the left when reaching the top. Walking through a set of doors she led them to a spacious living room which brought in more brown tones contrasting with white that had been the key colour in the rest of the house. Rebekah stopped as she let her eyebrows furrow, glancing around the room as if she had lost something.

"I swear Kol was in here a minute ago," she said still pondering as to where he went.

"That's okay, I was planning on avoiding him anyway," Katalina sighed out. She had a complicated history with the younger Mikaelson and the tension between them had never been fully resolved.

"We all know that's a lie," a voice resounded from behind the Winchesters who were lagging behind the two girls the entire time as they were marvelling at the intensity of the place.

Katalina rolled her eyes at his remark. She was sick of him and his need to be in the spotlight all the time. All four turned around to meet eyes with no one other than the brown eyed Mikaelson.

"No need to be so dramatic, Kol," she snapped at him, an icy glare being shot from her eyes to his.

He smirked back at her before turning his attention to Sam and Dean. A look of disgust almost crossing his features.

"And who are your little friends?" His classic smirk returned.

She refused to respond. Frankly, she was scared that he'd hurt them. She knew he could, and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

Not wanting to let the conversation end, he continued, "Kol Mikaelson," he extended his hand out offering a handshake.

No volunteers. Dean glared daggers at him. He didn't have a reason to trust Kol. The hunter sensed the tension in the air the moment Kol stepped in the room. Though his younger brother was hesitantly compliant. Dean guessed he just wanted Kol to go away.

Sam outstretched his own hand and shook the vampire's, "Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

Dean continued to grimace at Kol.

"It's a pleasure," Kol didn't stop shaking his hand as he tightened his grip as every second passed. Sam expressed a sound of complete pain however Kol's smile did not fade.

Katalina's eyes widened and she immediately rushed in between the two men, breaking their contact, "Stop it Kol." She glowered into his brown eyes attempting to wipe the smirk of his face but failing.

"You're no fun," he whined playfully before he was out the door.

The female vampire continued to glare at the door for a few more seconds as if Kol was still there before turning around to see Sam gripping his hand and his older brother standing closer to him, holding a look of concern.

She sighed, "Do you mind taking us to our rooms?" Katalina asked turning to her sister-like figure.

Rebekah sighed herself before sauntering past the three visitors, giving Sam a passing glance. Katalina gave Dean an apologetic look before following the blonde woman.

…

"This is where you will be staying and you're brother will be in the next room," Rebekah notified the entire group but more specifically Dean, "Katalina, you know where you're room is." She smirked at the older vampire before disappearing into the large hallway.

"I'll be right across the hall," Katalina monotonously murmured to the boys not bothering to make eye contact. She didn't know what to say to them. She was frustrated by Kol's behaviour, not surprised, just frustrated. Next thing the brothers knew, they were staring into an empty space.

…

It was mid-afternoon and she was standing in front of the closed door of the room belonging to no one other than Dean Winchester. She knew she had to say something. An apology, at this point anything would do. She felt like she had dragged the brothers into this mess. This hot mess of a thing that she calls a life. Kol had nearly broken Sam's hand earlier that morning and that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that she had tagged along on the Winchesters' coattails about a month ago and for what? The only thing that she had done was put them in danger. She didn't even know why she did it. It was like someone was compelling her. Pretty ironic if you think about it. The sound of her inhaling resounded through the soundless hallway.

She knocked on the wooden door.

It swung open to reveal the chiselled face of the older Winchester, a questioning look posed on his face. She guessed that he was angry at her. She deserved it anyway. Wait, stop. No she didn't. It might have been her fault that the brothers were in this whole vampire mess but it was not her fault that they were in this house. She offered to come alone. _They_ were the ones that _insisted_ that she shouldn't. The fact is, they were all to blame.

"Hi." Despite the mental debate in her head, that was all she could muster.

"Hi." He replied back to her like an echo.

"Can we talk?"

His response was uncertain. Slowly, he opened the door wider so that she could narrowly enter the room. That's when it hit her. This was Kol's room. Or, it was? It was hard to believe she hadn't noticed this earlier, she'd been in here over a hundred times. She couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't–

"Katalina?" Dean's voice crashed her train of thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Talk?"

"Oh, right," she sat down on his maroon toned bed sheets letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, "I'm sorry." She finally met his green-eyed gaze.

"For?" What was up with these lone responses? Sure Kol tried to hurt Sam but how was that her fault?

"Kol." Her mouth was filtering out what her brain was thinking, saying something that was the complete opposite.

"That wasn't your fault," Dean responded, his voice managing to reach a softer tone as he sat down on the bed next to her. This was good. At least he agreed with her, "If anything it's my fault."

She felt a wave of relief flood her. He wasn't blaming her for this. He was, blaming himself? Wait, rewind.

"Hold on, how in the hell is this your fault?"

"I mean it was my idea to come here and–"

"Let me stop you right there Dean," Katalina was stunned that he actually put all of this weight on himself, "None of this is your fault. If you want to blame anyone, it should be me. I mean, who dragged you into this vampire mess?"

"Technically, Sammy and I came here all on our own."

"But who convinced you to not kill me and my friends?"

"You wouldn't have even let us try." He smirked.

"Okay fast forward. Who _forced_ themselves to save you two after you kidnapped said person and drove a stake through their heart?"

"Casper the friendly vampire?"

She looked at him in awe. Why was he trying to force all this on himself?

Katalina shook her head and laughed, "I give up. How about we say we're all to blame and call it a day?"

"Done." With that the conversation had come to a close but the two continued to get lost in the pair of eyes opposite their own.

Dean continued smirking at her and Katalina held a look that the hunter couldn't quite figure out, "So when's dinner?"

The vampire smiled breaking herself out of Dean's green eyes, "We're vampires remember?"

"That we are," a voice spoke up from the doorway.

Katalina froze. Everything stopped. She swallowed dryly. Slowly she stood up and turned to face him. Klaus.

"Niklaus." Her mouth was forced to smile but her eyes screamed for help.

At the sound of his name Dean stood up. Isn't it funny how in less than a second, the atmosphere carried out in a room can change?

"You must be Dean. Pleasure to meet you." His signature smirk crossed his face. A trait every Mikaelson seemed to have.

The hunter stood in an aggressive stance but they all knew he stood no chance against the hybrid.

"What do you want?" Katalina gathered up the courage to spit out.

"Relax my dear Katalina, I've come to make peace."

* * *

 **A/N: It was so hard for me to pick the right song for this chapter but Halsey came through for me. Anyways it was a longer chapter than usual. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Author's Note

Alright so for those of who are following this story, it is being continued on Tumblr on my account isthatyourbatmanvoice. If anyone does go and read it, I recommend that you read the story from the very beginning because some major editing has been done. Thanks.


End file.
